Innocent Sorrow
by Yato
Summary: He whispered huskily into her ear, "I want you." A blush tinted the petite girl's cheek as she buried her head into her arms. How did this whole situation escalate from a 'Tsukiyomi, you'll be late.' She shyly stared back up at him and mouthed the words, "I want you too."
1. Chapter 1

**Faith: Just to make things clear**

**Rosette refers to Saaya and Pinkette refers to Amu**

School had ended for the day and a certain pinkette was walking down the hall, lifelessly. All she wanted was to go home and take a nap although she had loads of homework that needed to be completed and handed in the next day. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and accidently bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Amu apologized glancing up at the individual to get a better look. "Saaya?" The red headed girl had a troubled expression plastered on her face which caused Amu to worry, what did Saaya get herself into this time?

"I'm in deep trouble, you have to help me!" The rosette dug into her purse and took out a brown paper bag. "Here, take this and hide it for me. Don't let anyone see or touch it." Saaya shoved the brown bag into Amu's backpack and ran down the hallway. Just as the pinkette was about to descend down the staircase she glanced back and saw two police officers checking the belongings of students. She quickly walked down the stairs before anyone noticed how suspicious she was acting.

Amu and Saaya had been friends for the longest, although, Amu was able to beat Saaya at most things they still remained good friends. The two were also rivals always seeing who could do a task better than the other. They've grown distant over the school year due to family problems in Saaya's household but she's been coping with it all somehow.

_**~Brighter Day~**_

Once Amu arrived home she hurried upstairs to her room and dropped her bag carelessly on the floor, forgetting all about the bag that was given to her. The tired pinkette dragged herself to the soft fluffy bed she had and closed her eyes slowly. Soon she was sleeping peacefully with no one around to disturb her until the doorbell rang. The exhausted girl groaned and reluctantly left her bed, walked down the stairs sluggishly and opened the door revealing an older male with a smirk on his face. Amu stood there frozen trying to recall if she had seen him anywhere before but unfortunately he didn't seem familiar.

"I've been watching you for a couple of days and…" The male inched closer to the pinkette who was backing away with every step he took.

"Look I'd appreciate it if you would leave." Amu whispered as she frantically backed up to a wall. Her honey colored eyes widened in fear as she was tackled to the floor, the stranger was now on top of her having the advantage of the situation. Amu swiftly kneed the man in his nuts and stood up, stumbling a bit. She then grabbed a broom from the kitchen, ran up the stairs and into the bathroom hoping she could hide from the male for a while. She didn't bother to turn on the lights; she just sat on the bathroom floor not daring to make a single sound.

The frightened pinkette reached into her pockets in search for her cell phone but unluckily she remembered leaving it in her book bag. She mentally slapped herself for that one and nearly cursed under her breath. Footsteps were heard and Amu hastily jumped into the shower, she hid behind a small portion of the shower curtain. The door creaked open and the stranger stepped in inspecting the place thoughtfully. He walked towards the shower and sensed movement and ripped down the curtain along with the broom in her hand. Not knowing what to do Amu kicked the man in his shin as hard as she could and escaped once again.

This time she ran into her room almost ripping the door from its hinges. She scanned the room hurriedly for her beloved bag that held her beloved cell phone but it was nowhere in sight. The wretched individual stumbled into the room looking bloody mad. Before the pink headed girl knew it she was once again pinned to the floor. She tried kicking him in his private area again but for some reason it didn't affect him at all.

"Get off!" The girl screeched but of course the man did not listen to her and proceeded to do what he liked. He unbuttoned her shirt and groped her breasts, Amu continued to scream but no one heard her ear piercing yell with the exception of the man on top of her. He pulled off her skirt and started to slide down her underwear.

"No! Leave me alone!" The pinkette shot up from her bed with beads of sweat running down her forehead. Those kinds of dreams have been reoccurring a lot recently but Amu simply blew it off thinking it was nothing. She sighed deeply and checked the time. "It's only five thirty huh?"

Amu groggily left the comfort of her bed and searched her book bag for her math notebook, not being able to find it she remembered leaving it in her locker. "Isn't there a math test tomorrow? I'm screwed." The pinkette continued to rummage through her bag for various items related to school; it was then that she noticed the paper bag Saaya had given her was gone. Panicking, Amu emptied out the contents of the bag onto the floor looking through the items a second time.

"_Don't let anyone see or touch it!"_

Saaya's words wondered back into Amu's mind, she rubbed her temples in anger believing that Ami might have gone through her things…again. "Ami, come here!" Seconds later her little sister appeared in the doorway with a grin on her face. "Did you go through my stuff today?"

Ami brought her pointer finger to her chin and thought to herself for a moment before coming to realization. "Fairy Dust!" Ami yelled cheerfully while running around the room happily. Amu watched her sister with curiosity, thinking that she was acting happier than usual.

"Did you happen to find this fairy dust in my school bag?" Amu queried with her hands on her hips, hoping that Ami would answer with a no. The young brunette simply nodded her head in response and left the room running. Amu stretched her hand under the bed grabbing hold of her history textbook and sat back on her pink frilly bed. She decided to talk to her little sister later about the 'Fairy Dust' that she had discovered, right now she had homework that had to be done.

"Ok, page 584!"

"Onee-chan!" Ami returned to the room with a paper bag, bouncing up and down. "This is the Fairy Dust!" The young girl reached into the brown bag to pull out a plastic one that contained white powder. The pinkette thought for a moment and wondered what exactly was it that Saaya had given her, was it sugar? "It makes me happy!"

"How can sugar make you happy? It can make you hyper but not…happy." Amu's face changed from confused to serious. She immediately jumped off the bed and grabbed Ami by the shoulders bringing her face dangerously close to the brunette's. "Did you sniff it?" The younger of the two nodded her head a bit terrified by the sudden change of behavior. "How did it smell?"

"It didn't smell like anything!" With that Ami left the room at full speed, leaving Amu horrified. The brunette was so happy she dropped the bag when she left; Amu picked it up and inspected it. She opened the seal on the bag and sniffed the white powder even though she knew it wasn't the best idea in the world.

"It's odorless… just like Ami said." Amu started to feel a bit giddy as if there was nothing wrong with her life; it was as if all her problems were washed away. That's when she finally discovered what 'Fairy Dust' really was.

The pinkette grabbed her cell phone from the pile of objects on the floor that came from her bag and dialed Saaya's number. She heard the phone ring a couple of times before the rosette finally answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Saaya, we need to talk." Amu said stoically

"_Guessing from your serious tone you want to talk about what it is I gave to you before you left school, am I correct?"_

"Yea, how can you be doing d-drugs? It can really mess up your life and you already know that!"

"_Of course I know…but I have nothing to lose, my life can't get any worse! Trust me Amu, there's a lot that goes on in the lives of people at school that you wouldn't believe!"_

"Oh really, like what?"

"_The popular Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a murderer."_

"Sorry, I'm not buying it!" Amu rolled her eyes at the ridiculous rumor. "So what kind of family problems are you going through, is it so bad that you have to use drugs just to escape?" Just as Amu finished she heard footsteps on the other line, Saaya must have put her on speaker.

"_Amu I have to go!" Saaya_whispered urgently but she didn't hang up, neither did the pinkette.

"_You little piece of trash, get your ass over here!"_ An older man yelled bitterly_. "Are you still standing there? You're just begging to be beaten!_"_Amu_ heard slapping noises, objects crashing, and screaming on the other line. The screaming came from Saaya.

"Saaya is being abused?"

~Brighter Day~

Chapter End

**A/N: Wow the first time this chapter was uploaded Ami had eaten the crack instead of sniffing it. I feel so stupid. Oh God. Till next time, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Innocent Sorrow~**

The pinkette's eyes widened in horror as she hung up the phone and started pacing around the room. _'How should I tackle the situation? First, I should get my homework done…no screw the school work! Agh!' _Amu became lost in her thoughts as time passed by, nightfall came and she still had not come up with a way to confront Saaya.

"Forget it; I'm sure I'll come up with something tomorrow." Amu whispered as she climbed into bed, pulled the covers over her petite body and fell asleep.

The next day, the pinkette awoke from her slumber a bit too late and rushed to the shower. "Damn it didn't I set my alarm clock?" Amu cursed under her breath while turning off the water and she emerged out of the shower. She swiftly got dressed in her school uniform and headed downstairs where she saw her mother and sister sitting around the dining room table. Her father probably left early for work again, he usually did.

"You guys couldn't wake me up?" Amu asked tiredly while slipping on her shoes, getting ready to head out the door.

"Whenever we attempt to awake you, you usually ignore us." Midori smiled sweetly at her daughter as Ami nodded fervently.

"Whatever, see you guys later!" The pinkette waved and rushed out the door, nearly forgetting she was running late. When she arrived at school the gates were closed shut, the entrance was always locked once school started for the day. Amu gripped the gate firmly, climbed the fence and landed on her feet safely.

She then scurried into the school building preparing herself to sneak into homeroom before she realized she hadn't completed all of her homework. "Shit." Amu hurried down the hall and dashed up a few flight of stairs. She opened a door leading onto the roof; she sat down and took out the math questions the teacher had given for homework and worked on them quietly

"I can't allow my average to drop." Amu whispered to no one in particular as she moved on to the last problem. While she was working on the last question she applied too much force on the pencil and the point broke, leaving the pinkette frustrated. "Fuck my life!" She groaned as she searched her bag for another pencil. To her dismay it started raining heavily, she quickly stuffed her homework into her bag and ran for the door.

Just then the door opened revealing a boy with midnight blue hair and azure crystal eyes, Amu had accidently bumped into him and stumbled onto the floor. "Sorry." The mysterious boy muttered nonchalantly as he walked past her and didn't bother to help her up.

"No problem. you should head to class soon, Tsukiyomi." Amu sighed, as she stood up and descended down the stairs towards her first period class. The blue haired boy simply glanced back with a stunned look on his face but quickly regained composure.

**~Innocent Sorrow~**

"Hinamori, you're late!" The teacher scolded with a frown while Amu took her seat at the back of the classroom, glaring at the instructor.

'_Such a pain in the ass, now where the hell is Saaya?' _The pinkette's eyes scanned the room for a blob of red hair but unfortunately didn't find her friend.

"Hinamori, what's the answer to this question?" The teacher smirked thinking she was not paying attention.

Amu simply glimpsed at the board and answered, "Queen Victoria took control of India after the Sepoy Rebellion, promising tolerance of religion and positions in government for the natives." An annoyed expression was present on her face, her teachers really knew how to piss her off.

"That is correct, glad to know you're not slacking." Glaring at the girl, the instructor resumed the lesson and gritted her teeth.

"God damn pricks in this school, they're too many of them." Amu mumbled as she tapped a blonde with curled locks and cerulean eyes.

"What do you want?" The girl queried, clearly bothered.

"Is Saaya here today?" Amu questioned.

"Yambuki? No she was marked absent, please try not to talk to me, freak." The girl replied snobbishly as she paid no mind to Amu. The pinkette rolled her eyes at Lulu's behavior and decided to take a nap.

About an hour later, first period ended and students were leaving to go on to their next class. Amu, who was too busy dreaming was still sleeping peacefully on her desk before someone lightly nudged her. "Yo Hinamori, class is over." Amu's eyes fluttered open and glanced at the person who had awoken her. An unfamiliar brunet with emerald green eyes was inches away from her face. Startled, she immediately shot up out of her seat and grabbed her bag.

"T-Thanks." Amu said nervously and walked out of the room quickly.

**~Innocent Sorrow~**

It was now lunchtime and Amu was walking towards the lunchroom with her other good friend Rima. "Hey Rima, you've heard about Tsukiyomi Ikuto right?" Amu asked worriedly, the blonde nodded signaling her to continue. "Are the rumors about him true, is he really a murderer?"

"I highly doubt it, if he were one would he really be in school? He would most likely be in juvenile detention." Rima sighed as she opened one of the two double doors and entered the cafeteria. "You know how people in school are, making up false facts just to entertain their half brain selves."

Amu laughed wearily as they both sat down at their table. "Did something happen?" Rima questioned, in return Amu gave her a confused look. "Obviously something must've happened for you to ask about Tsukiyomi."

"Well, I ran into him today on the roof and he didn't seem like a bad guy." Amu admitted truthfully.

"An event must've occurred for people to believe he's a murderer so I suggest you keep your distance from him." Rima warned as she got on line to order some lunch. The pinkette remained at the table, awaiting Rima's return since she wasn't hungry to begin with.

As soon as Amu rested her head on the marble lunch table she felt an individual pat her on the back. She picked up her head and glanced at the stranger, it was the same boy from this morning who woke her up. "Um, who are you?" Amu asked a bit irritated as she rubbed her head.

"Souma Kukai, but you can call me Kukai!" The boy grinned widely with a thumbs up and sat down next to the pink-headed girl. "I thought I should tell you that you have a stalker."

"Is it you?" Amu questioned bitterly due to lack of sleep.

"Since you're so grumpy I guess I wont tell you." Kukai pouted, got up and left the table just as Rima returned.

"Who was that?" Rima queried with a puzzled look.

"You're new stalker." Amu joked and closed her eyes.

**~Innocent Sorrow~**

Amu walked down the street towards her house, she dragged her feet sluggishly on the sidewalk hoping she could take another nap once she arrived home. She opened the front gate tiredly and searched for her keys inside her bag and opened the door.

"No ones home yet…no surprise there." Amu heaved a sigh and strolled upstairs, she walked to her room and tried to open the door but for some odd reason it was locked. She slowly treaded to the bathroom, got herself a bobby pin and returned to the door to her room

"Stick it in…" Amu mumbled to herself and realized seconds later how wrong that sounded. She inserted the pin into the doorknob and heard a 'click'. She opened the door slowly with her eyes closed, prepared to jump into her bed to take her daily nap. But something definitely wasn't right here. On the pinkette's bed was the same mysterious boy from the roof

"Tsukiyomi, what are you doing in my room?"

**~Innocent Sorrow~**

**-_~Chapter 2 End~_-**

**Found this document on a USB and decided to upload it. Completely forgot what direction I wanted this story to go in considering I started it 2 years ago. **

**Oh well, if you want more leave a review or else I'll think no one cares for the story and I'll abandon it .**

**Might update weekly, who knows**

**Ok bye. **


End file.
